Golem
= Golem = Golems are monsters formed from highly pressurized gasses in the Netherworld. Higher level golems possess extremely dense bodies and can level mountains with a single strike. However, they tend to be peaceful in nature, unlike most demons of the Netherworld. Beware their murderous temper, though. Monster Weapon: The Golem's natural attack is a huge slam attack, This attack deals 3d6 damage. Ability Boost: Whenever a Dark Knight would normally gain a bonus to their Charisma score, the Golem instead gains a bonus to Strength. This stacks with the bonus to strength the Dark Knight would usually gain. This replaces the Ability boost of the Dark Knight. RACE Construct (Monster, Demon) •+4 Strength, +2 Wisdom, -4 Dexterity, no constitution • Large sized (+30 hp) -1 to armor class as well as attack rolls. +1 to CMB and CMD, -4 on Stealth Checks. •'Speed:' 20 feet • Darkvision out to 60 feet • +2 to Intimidate checks and climb. +4 to bluff when pretending to be a lump of... I dunno something. • Automatic Languages: English and Japanese Bonus Languages: Any This replaces the normal Race. EVILITY Reversal Power For every 50 damage you receive, increase your strength by +2 (Max +20). Repairs: The Golem can be repaired using a Craft check that has to do with wood, stone, or metal. The craft check heals a number of hit points equal to the craft check and takes 1 hour for every 5 hit points recovered. RAGE: The Golem gains the Rage ability of a Barbarian. The golem does not possess a constitution score, but still gains the bonus to hit points and fortitude saving throws that the bonus would grant him. This is gained at 5th level and replaces the challenge ability. Rage Powers At 10th level, 15th level, and 20th level, the Golem gains rage powers, using his Golem level as his barbarian level to determine the strength of the powers he can select. Energy Resistance: The Golem gains resistance to Cold instead of fire at the levels indicated, gaining immunity at the end. This replaces the Dark Knight's normal resistance. Gogmagogg (Su) A Golem whom has reached 20th level is becomes a juggernaut of destructive power. Once per day as a standard action the Golem can become a Gogmagogg. Your size increases by one category, your height doubles, and your weight increases by a factor of eight. Your features shift into those of a cold and alien being of hellish invincibility. You gain a +8 size bonus to Strength, a +3 natural armor bonus, darkvision 60 ft., and your damage reduction increases by 10. These modifiers replace the normal modifiers for increasing your size. The size modifier for AC, attacks, CMB, and CMD changes as appropriate for your new size category. Your natural weapons and any weapons you wield are considered your alignment for the purpose of overcoming damage resistance. This spell doesn't change your base speed. Determine space and reach as appropriate for your new size. If insufficient room is available for the desired growth, you attain the maximum possible size and may make a Strength check (using your increased Strength) to burst any enclosures in the process (see Breaking and Entering). If you fail, you are constrained without harm by the materials enclosing you-the spell cannot crush you by increasing your size. All equipment you wear or carry is similarly enlarged by this spell. Melee weapons deal more damage. Other magical properties are not affected by this spell. During this technique you can take a full round action to make a single attack on an opponent, if the attack hits you deal critical damage (x3 on an actual critical hit) and the creature must make a fortitude saving throw DC: 10+1/2 Golem level + Strength modifier or be stunned and thrown a number of feet equal to 10 x your level. Creatures that succeed are merely staggered. This lasts for 1 round per level and cannot be dispelled. Golems Techniques 1st-Level Golems Techniques—'Breeze, Icicle dagger, Magic Weapon, Endure Elements, Shield, Mage Armor, True Strike, Ray of Frost '''2nd-Level Golems Techniques—'Frigid Touch, Unshakable Chill, Frost Fall, Bull's Strength, Knight's Calling, Divine Favor, Greater Magic Weapon '3rd-Level Golems Techniques—'Locate Weakness, Wind wall, Litany of Defense, Vestiment of the Champion, Wrathful Mantle, **Golem Dunk '4th-Level Golems Techniques—'Wall of Ice, Stoneskin, Deadly Juggernaut, Greater False Life, Calcific Touch, Stone Shape, Boneshatter, Ice Storm, Dragon's Breath (only frost), **Trance axe (MC) '5th-Level Golems Techniques—'Cone of Cold, Icy Prison, Fickle Winds, Righteous Might, Holy Ice, Unholy Ice, Fabricate, Rapid Repair, **Golem Cannon '6th-Level Golems Techniques—'Freezing Sphere, Cold Ice Strike, Wind Walk, Globe of invulnerability, Repulsion, Wall of Iron, True Seeing, Greater Heroism '7th-Level Golems Techniques—'Ice Body, Forcecage, Finger of Death, Resounding Blow, Harm, **Psionic Wave '8th-Level Golems Techniques—'Polar ray, Iron Body, Litany of Thunder, Litany of Madness, Burst of Glory, **Graviton Hammer (MC) '9th-Level Golems Techniques—'Winds of Vengeance, Polar midnight, Mass Icy Prison, Wail of the Banshee, World Wave, **Golem Smash = '''Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Golem Reincarnation